For Akane
by AA-Tenks
Summary: REWRITTEN. Akane and Ranma have seem to be getting into more fights than usual, so everytime they do, Akane runs off. Trouble always seems to be occuring but a new guy in town always saves her. As she gets closer to him, she grows farther from Ranma. AxR
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I've decided to rewrite this because reading back, my writing from three years ago obviously sucks in my eyes today. If you are one of my former readers, I thank you for actually staying loyal and reading this once more, this time revamped.**

**I'm not using Japanese words anymore, because I honestly find that annoying now. I'll use suffixes and everything, but that's about it. Sigh, god damn it, I despise my laziness.**

**Oh, except one. **_**Shinigami means Death God.**_

Disclaimer: Do not own Ranma 1/2. Could care less if I did. Kanzu is my own creation.

* * *

Ranma yawned and stretched out his arms as he gazed at the summer sun daintily sink into the clouds.

He sighed. It had been quite some time since he was asked to do something and unfortunate to him, they finally noticed. Summer made him lazy, though that honestly did not stop him from his daily training. That was part of his life. If he did not have martial arts, he didn't have anything. And he did not want anything, either. Well, besides becoming a full fledged man like he was before, but that wasn't the point.

"Man.." he mumbled, ruffling his thick black hair.

That's right. He didn't need anything else.

"Ranma!"

"Hm?"

Ranma turned around to see Akane jogging towards him, carefully holding a stunningly red and large mug. He could fainly see steam coming out of it.

"Akane?" he asked.

As she finally stood in front of him, she offered the mug to him.

'_Her... favorite cup?' _he thought.  
"_Uh.."_  
"_I-_it's soup!" Akane said, with a rather excited tone.  
"I.. thought you might be hungry after training.. so I.." she continued, her cheeks tinting red, as she gazed at the floor.  
"_Y-Y-_you made this?" Ranma asked, gently taking the mug from her. He couldn't help but fall for her innocent expression.  
"Yeah!" She exclaimed, happily.  
"Did you get any help from Kasumi?" he asked.  
"No, I made it all on my own!" she exclaimed again, this time, almost jumping with joy.

Ranma gazed at the contents inside of the mug. It bubbled and seemed to gaze back at him, as if it had its own eyes, just waiting to eat the insides of him.

'_Urgh, what the hell am I thinking.. there's no way.._'

Ranma was aghast.

'_DID IT JUST BLINK!?_'  
'_Haha.. n-no way.._'

He shifted his eyes towards Akane, who was observing his actions.  
He sighed, and gazed at it again, this time taking a deep breath before sniffing it. His face quickly changed colors, and he coughed desperately, as if pleading for air.

"Ranma?" Akane asked.  
"Don't need it!" he exclaimed, shoving it in her face.  
"What?"  
"I can't, not that, no way in hell.." he said, still taking in the warm summer air, as if some kind of after smell was left in his nostrils.

Akane's curious expression profusely changed into one that was quite angered.

'_Sh-shinigami?_' Ranma thought.  
"_A-_akane.. I.."  
"What's wrong with it?" Akane asked, trying to retain a calm notion.  
"Uh, it.. uh.."  
"It smells funny and.."

Ranma frowned and looked away. How long was she going to torture him with her horrible cooking, anyway? He had to tell her the truth, and instead of her striving to get better, perhaps she could just stop and let Kasumi do all the cooking. After all, her cooking was the absolute best.

"I hate it.." he mumbled.  
"So.. stop it," he said, again, this time looking into her eyes.  
'_This is the best way.. I'll get hit, but at least she'll unders-_'

In a split second, Ranma felt a jolt of pain on his left cheek as his head swung to the right.  
This was different, he thought. Why wasn't he flying through the air? Even as a slap, it felt different.  
He quickly grabbed his swollen cheek.

"_A-_akane.." he mumbled.  
"I.."

The sun had almost sunk into the clouds, and the summer air felt suffocating. The sweet smell of summer and the warm breeze had disappeared.  
Akane's hair had cast a shadow, covering her eyes. Ranma watched as tear drops fell to the floor.  
Akane looked up at him, with tears streaming down her face.

"_A-_akane!" Ranma exclaimed.  
'_S-_she's crying?'

She quickly snatched the mug from him and swiftly turned around.

"Ranma, you idiot!" she exclaimed.

Ranma felt her tear drops splash on his face as she dashed off.

"Akane.. wait, Akane!" he yelled, reaching his hand out toward her.

As he was just preparing himself to run after her, he felt an impacting blow on his head.

"Nihao, Ranma!"  
'_Sh-shampoo.._' he thought, as he felt flat on the floor.  
'_Ranma.. you jerk.._' Akane thought, still sprinting, with a desire to simply escape.

She was still in tears, accompanied by a heart ache.

'_Why.. do you always.._'  
"Hey, you!"  
"_H-_hey, wait!!"

Unaware of the direction she was headed towards, the sudden voice only made her sprint faster. Before she knew it, she quickly dashed off a bridge, falling into a river.

"Uh.. I kinda told you to wait, you know!" A boy yelled, as he ran over and scratched the back of his head innocently.

Akane's head jolted out of the water, as she gasped for air. She flapped her arms around desperately, in an attempt to support herself.

"Eh?" The boy mumbled, confused.  
"_H-_help!" Akane managed to scream before sinking in once more.

The boy immediately threw off his jacket and dove into the water to rescue her. He managed to take hold of her and bring her back to land.  
As he emerged from the water, he began coughing.

"_H-_hey.." he mumbled, looking at her.

Akane was unconscious. She seemed to have taken in much of the water while trying to support herself.

The boy quickly realized this and putting his lips on hers, he proceeded to give her CPR.  
Akane's eyes jolted open, as she came back into reality. She realized what was occuring, and her eyes widened. The boy opened his eyes to see her awake and quickly stopped.

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching as she coughed up water.

She eventually managed to catch her breath. The boy noticed that she was blushing.

"Uh.. sorry. I had to do that to, you know, save your life? Haha!" he exclaimed, innocently, scratching the back of his head once more.  
"_T-_thank you so much! I was so scared!" Akane yelled, as she pushed herself on top of him, embracing the stranger.  
"Uh..?"

Akane suddenly realized what she was doing. Embracing a total stranger. But she did owe him her life, but it was still awkward. She quickly got herself together and turned around, trying to hide her embarrased face.  
The boy chuckled.

"No problem," he said, smiling, though she did not see it.  
"So.. what's your name?" he asked.  
"Eh?" Akane mumbled, turning her head to look at him.  
"Eh..AH! _S-_sorry.. _D-_don't get the wrong idea, if you don't want to tell me, then that's fine, I was just wonde-" he was cut off.  
"Akane. Tendo Akane!" she exclaimed.

He paused and gazed at her. She gazed right back at him. After an uneasy silence, they both broke out in laughter.

"Akane-chan, huh?" he asked.

He got up and walked over to where he threw his jacket.

"That's an interesting name! Kinda cute, if you think about it!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly, as her wrapped his jacket around her.

Akane blushed.

"_T-_thanks.." she mumbled.  
"It was nice to meet you, Akane-chan.. make sure you hurry home and take a shower. You don't want to catch a cold!"

Akane felt his warm smile pierce her heart.

"I'll be on my way, then!" he said, patting her head.  
"Next time you're running, be sure to keep your eyes open!" he jokingly remarked.

He winked at her and quickly ran off. Akane stared at his back, his dark red shirt which stuck to his back from the water. Now that she saw, he had a nice figured. She gazed at him until he disappeared into the sunset.  
She took a deep breath and got up.

'_I guess I'd better head home.._' she thought.

* * *

Akane slowly slid the door open to the Tendo household.

"I'm home!" she yelled, as she quickly slipped off her wet shoes and dashed upstairs. She did not want anyone to see her, especially Ranma.

She quickly headed to her room and shut the door, locking it. She gently took off the warm jacket that was wrapped around her and took a good look at it.  
She sighed.

"I was gazing at the floor so much that I didn't even get a good look at his face.." she mumbled.

It was strange. She felt so safe with him. She felt so different when she awoke to find him gently pressing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and blushed. And then she suddenly realized what she was thinking.

"_W-_what the hell am I thinking!?" she exclaimed, slapping her hands on her cheeks, signifying herself to 'snap out of it.'

She had just met that boy today, what WAS she thinking? Besides, she didn't even know his name. Perhaps it was his warm smile that captured her heart so dearly.

'_H-he was just giving me CPR, it's only natural!_' she convinced herself.

After taking a long hot bath, she laid down on her soft bed. She stared at the jacket that was hanging on the doorknob of her closet.  
With no thought of Ranma in her mind, she closed her eyes and pictured the boy from earlier. She wondered if she'd ever meet him again. There were many things she wanted to find out about him. She wanted to get to know him, to understand him. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Ranma supported himself with a large stick. He had scratches all over his body, and his clothes were torn to shreds. From the looks of it, he was obviously attacked by many, many cats.

"Damn that Shampoo and her stupid cat raid.. just because I mentioned Akane so many times.." he groaned.

He looked up at the starlit sky and sighed.

'_I hope Akane is home.._' he thought.  
"Damn, I'm starving.."

He threw away the stick and slid the door open to the Tendo household.

"I'm home!" he yelled, and walked into the dining room.

"Hm? Where's Akane?" he asked, looking around.  
"She's in her room, her door is locked.." Nabiki mumbled, staring suspiciously at Ranma.  
"_W-_what?" he asked.  
"Boy! Did you get into another fight?" Genma asked, rather angry.  
"Son.. go apologize to her now. I heard from Kasumi what happened.." Soun continued, coming into the scene.  
"That's right, Ranma-kun.. Akane-chan tried her best, you know?" Kasumi also stated.

Ranma sighed.

"Guess I've got no choice.." he grumbled, grabbing her dinner which was secured in a tray from the table.

He walked outside and looked up at the tall tree. He leaped up on top of it with ease and hopped to Akane's window, opening it quietly. He jumped in.

"Eh? She's asleep.." he mumbled.

He gazed at her sleeping face for a while and smiled.  
He placed her dinner on her desk and hopped up on top of the window still again. Before he could leap on the tree, he noticed the jacket which was seemed to beam with pride.  
He frowned and gazed at it suspiciously before leaving.

...

Akane slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She rose from bed and looked at the jacket once more. She smiled and then noticed the food which was placed on her desk.

'_Ranma?_' she thought.

He was the only one that could have-

"Hmm?" she noticed a small piece of paper next to the rice bowl.

She unfolded it and read it.

'_I'm sorry, Akane.._'

Her eyes widened.  
She slowly brought the small piece of paper to her chest and smiled.

She picked up the bowl and began to eat her dinner. As she was eating, she stared again at the jacket and recalled the boy who saved her life.

* * *

AHHHHH! WHY DO REWRITES TAKE SO LONG!? I feel like I'm doing a crappy job because I'm using a crappy 3 year old chapter as a reference. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT. JAPANESE KIDS HAVE SCHOOL IN THE SUMMER, TOO, Y'KNOW. And summer doesn't actually smell sweet. It smells like gross armpits. NO, I DO NOT HAVE BODY ODOR.

**If you haven't noticed, I revamped my story because my former writing sucks eggs. GOBACK2CHAP1NOOB.**

Disclaimer: Do not own Ranma 1/2. Could care less if I did. Kanzu is my own creation.

* * *

"_Urgh..._" Ranma groaned, reluctantly rising up from his futon.

"I didn't get _any_ sleep last night," he grumbled angrily, ruffling his thick black hair.

He got up from bed and walked over to the bathroom. He thought about quite a few things last night. He thought about how much he had hurt Akane and wondered if that note was really enough to apologize. Was she worth it? Of course she was. To him, she was someone very special. However, he could not admit that. He just wanted to protect her, he told himself that, anyway.

"Ranma?" he heard.

He turned around to find a rather sweaty Akane. Even covered in sweat she had her own beauty. Or maybe it just seemed that way because he thought about her nearly all night? His cheeks tinted red and he ruffled his hair again.

"Akane.. just came from your morning jog, huh?" he asked.

Why was he so embarrased?

"Uh.. yeah.." she mumbled, looking down.

Ranma in an armless and boxers wasn't exactly what she was looking for first thing in the morning. But he did look very handsome. His physical features showed, and that was an appealing aspect from the young warrior.

"It's unusual for you to be awake this early.. and.. I think I know why you're awake.." she mumbled, looking at the dark under his eyes.

Ranma frowned.

'_I was awake because of you, you know!_'

He gazed at the floor and then looked at her again.

"Eh.. whatever!" he exclaimed, opening the bathroom door.  
"Ranma.. thank you for the dinner last night!" Akane exclaimed before he entered.  
"Eh?" he mumbled, looking at her only to be captured by her warm smile.

He blushed.

"_I-I-_it's not like I wanted to, you know!" he grumbled, changing the mood.

Akane frowned.

"Whatever, jerk.." she finished, reverting back to her usual self.

* * *

Ranma scrubbed his teeth with great speed, hoping to finish so that he could not be late for school so often. At least he could try to make it in time more than once a week.  
Again, the events from last night flashed back into his head.

'_That stupid jacket that Akane has on her door... isn't.. isn't that a guy's jacket?_' he thought to himself.

He spit.

"Why does _she_ have one?"

After he was finished, he quickly threw on his clothes and rushed down the steps.  
And so, the average morning in the Tendo household began.  
After a quick breakfast and Ranma's steady morning training, the pair ran as fast as they could not to be late.  
Ranma glanced at Akane and noticed that she had slipped on the jacket that he saw on her door yesterday. She glanced over at Ranma to see that he was staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked, returning her stare to the direction of which she was headed towards.  
"What's with that jacket?" Ranma asked.  
"This? _I-_it's nothing.." she mumbled.

Ranma frowned. How could it be nothing? How could she suddenly run off on him and then appear back with a man's jacket? Something wasn't right.  
He smirked.

"Oh what.. you really are a tomboy, aint'cha? Seems everyday you're on your way to becoming the perfect man..." Ranma grumbled, angry at the fact that she wouldn't tell him the origin of the jacket.

Before Ranma knew it, he was kicked into the water.

"Wah!"  
"What's your problem, you uncute, macho tomboy!?" Ranma-chan snapped.  
"Well, excuse me!" Akane snapped back, dashing off.

Ranma-chan watched as she quickly disappeared.

"Thanks for ruining my mood, you jerk!" she yelled, off in the distance.

Once more, ignorant to her surroundings and what lay ahead, she shut her eyes tight and bolted forward.

'_Ranma, you JERK!_'  
'_Why.. why.. why do you always!?_'  
'_Ranma, you jerk.. jerk.. jerk.. jerk.._'

As her left foot was being lowered, she suddenly did not feel any surface beneath it.  
Quickly opening her eyes, she discovered that it was a ground hole for construction below, and by the looks of it, it was rather deep. Her right foot slipped.

'_Ranma.. you.. jerk.._'  
'_Ranma.._'  
'_Ranma.._'

"RANMA!" she yelled, as she was about to fall in.

Suddenly, she felt a pull on her hand. Realizing that someone had grabbed her just in time, she reached for the stranger's hand with her free hand and she was pulled up.  
After being pulled up, she lost her balance and fell on the stranger's chest. She closed her eyes and hugged the stranger.

"Ranma!" she exclaimed, looking up.

Much to her disappointment, or rather, excitment, it was not Ranma who had saved her, but rather, the boy from the prior day. As a greeting, he gave her a bright, warm smile. Before she could say anything, she was cut off.

"Honestly, didn't I tell you to kep your eyes open, Akane-chan?" he asked, grinning.

"Ah, I'm sorry! You're the boy from yesterday, right?" she asked, a rather foolish question, but she felt as if she were dreaming.  
"Why, yes. I am.." he said, smiling.

He got up and dusted himself off. He offered a hand to Akane and she took it.

"Oh no, my bag!" Akane exclaimed.  
"Don't worry, I've got it!" he exclaimed, pulling it out of nowhere.  
"I managed to grab it whilst you were slipping, strange, huh?" he continued, chuckling.

Akane managed to get a good look at him this time.

His hair was a bright golden-brown, and he had beautiful, crystal blue eyes. They resembled the ocean during springtime. The majority of his hair was combed, or rather, sticking out in front of his left eye, while the rest of his hair was spiked in the opposite direction. His hair length was rather short, and only went up to about his chin.  
His left ear was pierced with a golden earring, and he was wearing an unusual collar around his neck that had a total of 12 spikes on it and a buckle in the middle, along with a strange symbol that had the word 'Eternity' encrypted on it.

Akane also noticed his wonderful, bright smile. It was the first time that she had ever seen someone smile so warmly, as if every smile was truly a magnificent feeling of happiness to them.

"Uh.. Akane-chan, you there?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Ah! _S-_sorry!" she exclaimed, and was quickly brought back to reality.

Akane shook her head and looked at his chest for a moment. Then she realized the clothing that he was wearing.

"That uniform!"  
"You go to my school?" she asked.  
"Is it Furikan High?" he asked, curiously.  
"Yes!" Akane exclaimed. She was honestly excited that he would be attending the same school as her. Her desire to get to know him better might really come true.  
"Ah.. yeah.. It's funny, I just moved into this town a couple of weeks ago, I'm guessing I have amnesia, a strong case of it, because I honestly don't remember anything prior to moving here.." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.  
"It really sucks, I'm 17 and I'm only a first year!" he finished, chuckling.  
"Aw.. so you don't remember anything at all?" she asked.  
"Heh, well I told you my age.. so that's one of the things I remember.. I also remember my name and some other stuff.." he mumbled.  
"What about where you come from?"  
"Not a clue!" he said, scratching the back of his head and staring up at the sky.

She gazed at his blue eyes. They seemed to be filled with desire and curiousity. She felt bad for him, but there was nothing she could really do.

"I see.. so.. what's your name?" she asked, trying to get him to smile again.  
"Ah.. Kanzu. Fukuyama Kanzu.." he said, looking back at her.  
"I see.. thanks for before.. and yesterday, too!" she said, bowing gratefully.

'_H-he's really handsome.._' she thought.  
"My pleasure!" he said, scratching his head again.

He then noticed the jacket that Akane was wearing. It was black and there were two initials on it, one of the left shoulder that said 'F' and the other on the right that said 'K'.  
Akane noticed that he was staring at it and quickly took it off.

"_O-_oh! This is your jacket from yesterday!" she exclaimed.  
"Thank you again, I had a feeling I'd meet you again, so I kept it for you!" she continued, offering it to him.

He gazed at her and then smiled widely.

"Thanks, Akane-chan.. but I want you to keep it!" he said.  
"Eh, why?" she asked.

"A symbol of a new friendship, I guess?" he said, grinning.  
"Besides, if you had a feeling, then our meeting must be fate, huh?" he teased.  
"I'll let you keep it, perhaps it's something that connects us.."

Akane gazed at Kanzu, rather surprised at what he just said. Her cheeks flushed red. Kanzu gazed back, and he felt his cheeks also began to burn.

"_U-U­_-uh.. aren't we... late?" he asked, after the uneasy silence.  
"AH! I totally forgot!!" she yelled, grabbing hold of his hand.  
"Come on, come on!"

"EHHH?" he exclaimed.

* * *

Ranma was sitting at his desk in the classroom, feeling rather impatient. He tapped his foot and chewed on his pencil.

"Shouldn't she be here by now? She's really late.. maybe something happened to her.. dammit, I should have gone looking for her.." Ranma mumbled to himself, worried.

Suddenly, the door slid open as Akane dashed inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she yelled.  
"_U-_uh.. Akane-chan.." Kanzu mumbled.  
"Eh?" Akane mumbled, turning around.  
"AH! Kanzu-kun! I forgot I was with you!" she exclaimed in suprised.

The class bursted out in laughter, except for one boy.

Ranma frowned.

'_Who the hell is that guy?'_

"Tendo.. you.."  
"Eh.. Ah! You're Fukuyama-san, yes? The new student!" the teacher exclaimed.  
"Class, this is the new transfer student, Fukuyama Kanzu, take good care of him, alright!" the teacher exclaimed.  
"Ah! _Y-_yes, I am Fukuyama Kanzu, nice to meet you all! I'm looking forward to my time at this school!" he exclaimed, bowing.  
"Kanzu-kun.." Akane mumbled.

She looked down and discovered that she was still grasping onto his hand, rather tightly. She quickly let go and flushed red. Ranma noticed this.

_'What?'  
'What the hell?'  
'Does Akane like this guy?'_  
"Now, since you two were late, you're going to have to stand outside during this lecture!" the teacher said, pointing out the door.

Akane sighed.

'_And I tried so hard to make it, too!'_

Kanzu noticed her slight depression and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do your best, Akane-chan!" he exclaimed, smiling.  
"Haha, a little late for that, don't you think, Kanzu-kun?"

They both walked outside, with smiles on their faces, despite the enduring fact that they were late.  
Ranma grew angry, especially at the fact that Akane did not even glance in his direction. Was he even on her mind?

Akane sighed.  
Kanzu smiled brightly.

"Kanzu-kun, how can you smile like that?" Akane mumbled.  
"Jeez, I wanted to be early today.." she grumbled.  
"Fate said otherwise it seems!" he exclaimed.

Akane sighed again and then smiled at him.

The two laughed and used their 'detention' time to only grow closer and get to know each other better. It seemed to Akane that Kanzu was the ideal type of 'friend' for her. They seemed to share the same hobbies and everything. They could talk for hours and hours. And Kanzu made her feel so relaxed, she wondered why. She's felt tense around many people, especially around Ranma on occassion, but Kanzu makes her feel so relaxed. She felt like Kanzu understood her the most, despite knowing her for only two days.

* * *

After school, all the students began to head home.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Akane-chan.. or perhaps fate will let us meet again?" he teased, waving.  
"Bye, Kanzu-kun!" Akane exclaimed, smiling brightly.

It was kind of lonely to part ways with him, but she would surely see him tomorrow.

"_Ah..ah.. _I should have asked for his phone number!" she groaned.

Waiting for Ranma had completely slipped Akane's mind and she went on ahead without him. Walking down a lonely street, she conveyed her conflicting feelings aloud. Unknown to her; however, Ranma was following.

'_What the hell.. leaving without me.. is that Kanzu-jerk that great!?_' he thought to himself.

Akane sighed.

"Why is it that I'm so relaxed around Kanzu-kun..?" she asked herself, aloud.  
"Could it be that.."

'_That what?_' Ranma thought.

...

"That I'm falling for him?"

Ranma nearly lost his balance having heard that. Not only did she almost _state_ that rather than _ask_, she was smiling and in high spirits.

'_N-no way.._'

'_Sh-she's in love with him?_'_'There's no way that could happen, right?'  
'I-I mean, I'M her fiance..'_

_'We're engaged...'_

Ranma felt like his chest was on fire.. it felt tight. The summer air felt stifling again. The summer breeze and the sweet summer fragrance did not appear since that day he hurt her.

That day, unknown to Ranma, that she had met Kanzu.  
Ranma's heart ached.

'_No Akane..'_  
'_I don't want to lose you..'_

Ranma closed his eyes and gazed at his precious Akane, who was now so far away.

'_I need to be true to my feelings..'  
__'But what I feel is not..'  
'Love..'_

_'..is it?'_

He crouched down.

'_Is it, Akane?'_

* * *

HAD FUN, NAWT REALLY.

Kanzu is a fagbag. lolol. YES, I MADE HIM AND I DON'T LIKE HIM.

but you know what, im allowed to. that's right.

too many red bulls, sigh, i need some sleep.


End file.
